What It Is
by PotionMaster94
Summary: Ce n'est pas un jour pour les enfants, mais Severus sait qu'il viendra. Le garçon est toujours là les jours de solitude. TRADUCTION DE "STAMPER COMMA LELAND."


**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas un jour pour les enfants, mais Severus sait qu'il viendra. Le garçon est toujours là les jours de solitude.

Un grand merci à vous lecteurs et surtout à Stamper Comma Leland qui me permet très gentiment de traduire cette nouvelle histoire... Enjoy !

* * *

WHAT IT IS

Le ciel est humide et parsemé de nuages gris, il règne dans l'air une légère brise fraiche et douce. Il la sent sur son visage, cet homme, ce grand homme si pâle et si mince, enveloppé dans une robe noire avec des cheveux noirs et la peau blême. L'herbe est fraîche et sombre sous ses pieds, elle n'a rien de cette couleur brune, désolée et brûlée causée par trop de soleil.

_Tu as besoin de soleil, Severus. _Sa voix est toujours dans sa tête. Sa main est toujours là, un minuscule spectre effaçant les larmes des joues d'un enfant devenu grand et aigri. _Cela te fera aller mieux, je le sais, quand il reviendra. Ça me fait toujours aller mieux. _

La Grande-Bretagne ne connait jamais le soleil, et ils sont tous deux radicalement opposés. Elle est étincelante et belle ; il est seulement l'ombre laide qui la suit. Elle représente le sourire et les rires et il est l'image de l'eau salée des yeux blasés. Cela ne va pas ensemble, jamais ça n'ira ensemble. Elle est le phare de la vitalité et il est le caveau poussiéreux de trop de tombes inutiles, et pourtant…

Elle est morte. Il est en vie.

Il se languit des jours pluvieux maintenant. Ils le font se sentir bien parce que le soleil est caché. Quand il ne l'est pas, le poids dans sa poitrine est suffocant, et le monde devient la bouche ouverte d'une créature si vicieuse, si dévorante qu'elle ne peut avoir un autre nom que le Mal.

Elle est absente pour le moment. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout va bien, mais ce parc dans lequel il se tient doit probablement être le lieu le plus solitaire dans tout le Surrey, rendu encore plus isolé par ces nuages et cette brise balançant les chaines vielles et rouillées des balançoires. Mais ce son ne lui fait pas mal à la tête, il est au contraire apaisant. Ce n'est pas un jour pour les enfants, mais Severus sait qu'il viendra. Le garçon est toujours là les jours de solitude.

Il ne le déçoit pas sur celui-ci.

Severus entend le froissement de l'herbe tandis que les petits pieds du garçon se frayent un chemin dans des chaussures beaucoup trop grandes, et rapidement il lance un sort sur ses vêtements avant de coincer sa baguette dans sa ceinture et de s'abaisser pour passer la main sur sa jambe comme si il y avait une tâche persistante de son déjeuner collé sur son pantalon.

Quand il se relève, il rencontre les yeux exceptionnels du garçon.

Ils sont exactement comme les siens.

Et Severus sait maintenant, comme il sait toujours ces jours-là, qu'il n'a nulle besoin de soleil pour que sa poitrine et sa gorge et tout ce qu'il est devienne si lourd d'émotion, si pathétique qu'il en devient malade.

Un sourire danse sur les lèvres du garçon. Ses petites mains se lèvent pour lui adresser un signe timide.

Severus ne fait rien. Il voudrait ricaner. Il voudrait arracher les lunettes du garçon de son visage et les piétiner sur le sol, réduire les verres à de la poussière avec le talon revanchard d'une botte. Il voudrait attraper ces cheveux noirs et ébouriffés sur la tête du garçon et les couper avec l'extrémité aiguisée d'un couteau, puis laisser le satané avorton hurler à l'aide, hurler pour tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun son, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit débarrassé de tout ce qu'il est qui n'est pas elle.

Il fait quelques pas hésitants, puis il vient se tenir aux pieds de Severus, les yeux de sa mère levés innocemment. Tendrement.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit doucement Severus, la violence retournant dans cet endroit sombre de son esprit.

« Bonjour P'fesseur, » répond Harry, et un sourire émerge de sa bouche comme le ferait le soleil à travers les nuages s'il l'osait – et jamais il ne le ferait, pour votre information. Il n'en aurait jamais le cran, puisque Severus le renverrait d'où il vient avec le regard le plus cinglant dont il était capable. C'était un jour solitaire pour des garçons solitaires qui n'avaient pas de lis (_en anglais Lily)_ dans leur vie.

_Et d'autres conneries dans le genre. _

« _Pro_fesseur, Harry, » le réprimanda Snape. « On ne doit pas être fainéant avec notre prononciation. »

Harry mâchouille sa lèvre supérieure, baisse les yeux vers l'herbe. Severus baisse les yeux le long de son nez long et crochu puis observe les cheveux désordonnés du garçon, ses vêtements si grands pour lui qu'il pourrait appartenir à un baleineau, mais certainement pas à cette mince créature avec des bâtons en guise de membres et de grands yeux. Il remarque pour la première fois que les mains d'Harry sont marrons de boue, probablement dû au jardin dans lequel cette misérable prétendue tante l'envoie travailler sans relâche.

La part malsaine de Severus peut comprendre le désir de Pétunia de faire cela au garçon.

« _Pro_fesseur, » se corrigea Harry avant de lever les yeux en arborant une expression indiquant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être félicité pour cela.

_Encore une fois, satané Pétunia. _

« Viens ici, » dit Snape d'un ton bourru, bien que le garçon soit, techniquement, déjà là. S'agenouillant sur l'herbe, le jeune sorcier prend l'enfant par les mains et fait un rapide signe de tête d'appréciation en voyant l'absence de peur à son égard dans les pupilles vertes émeraudes. « Comment tes mains sont-elles devenues si sales? »

Harry appui le bout de ses chaussures dans le sol, détourne les yeux de Severus, indiquant qu'il s'agit de bien pire qu'une simple corvée jardinière.

« Harry...» dit Severus d'un ton menaçant.

L'enfant marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Parle correctement garçon. »

« Etes-vous gentil aujourd'hui ou êtes-vous méchant aujourd'hui ? »

Severus ne sait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Le garçon le sait probablement plus que lui-même.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? »

Harry lève les yeux avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Alors ? » S'exclama Severus indigné. « Penses-tu que je pourrais te blesser ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal. Peut-être t'ai balancé des mots un peu méchants par ci par là, mais tu continues quand même de revenir. Tu ne reviendrais pas si je te faisais du mal. »

Ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, mais Harry affronte son regard à nouveau, voulant voir sur le visage de Severus si lui-même y croit.

Severus soupire, passe une main brusque sur la tête du garçon. Doucement, il demande, « Que s'est-il passé Harry ? »

« J'étais en train d'enlever les mauvaises herbes du jardin de Pétunia... »

Severus hausse un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas lavé les mains? »

« Elle ne voulait pas me laisser retourner à l'intérieur. »

_Saleté de Pétunia_, pense Severus, pour la millionième fois dans ses vingt-sept ans de vie. Mais il ajoute, « Pourquoi? » et à nouveau, Harry baisse la tête. La main de Severus tombe des cheveux du garçon, et remonte pour cueillir le menton de l'enfant, guidant ses yeux jusqu'à leur endroit approprié. « Harry. »

« Je ne voulais pas. »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi? »

« Elle était très fâchée, P'fesseur. » Une grosse larme glisse sur la joue de l'enfant. Severus l'efface d'un geste impatient du pouce.

« _Pro_fesseur, » il corrigea, aussi gentiment que possible.

« _Pro_fesseur, » répèta Harry avant de renifler. Il reste silencieux un moment, tâchant de prendre une lente respiration pour se calmer, puis, « Une des fleurs n'était pas encore sortie, et je l'ai arraché. »

« Elle était en colère parce que tu l'as arraché, » tenta de clarifier Snape, retenant son envie de rouler des yeux. Bien sûr Pétunia était du genre à être en colère pour quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'une fleur arrachée.

Mais Harry secoue la tête, fait une autre pause.

Puis, enfin, il murmura, « Elle s'est ouverte dans mes mains. »

Les moldus ont ces choses appelés armes, et à l'intérieur de ces armes il y a ces choses appelés des balles. Le père de Severus en avait une; il la gardait dans l'étui de sa machine à écrire. Ce que cet homme faisait avec une machine à écrire, ou son étui, Severus n'en avait aucune idée parce qu'il n'était certainement pas un homme de lettres. Qui a besoin de lettres quand on a des poings? Qui a besoin de magie quand on a des balles? Qui a besoin de quoi que ce soit quand un petit garçon qui a les yeux de sa mère peut vous percer le cœur avec seulement six mots?

« Etes-vous fâché vous aussi ? » murmura Harry, et Severus s'arrête de respirer, réalisant qu'il a réussi, pendant un instant à oublier que le garçon était là, entre ses mains même, alors que le garçon et ce qu'il est devenu est la seule chose à laquelle il pense. « Je ne voulais pas- »

« Harry… » Commence Severus d'une voix rauque, mais Harry se méprit sur son ton.

« Je suis désolé d'être un monstre, P'fesseur- Professeur. S'il vous plait, ne me détestez pas. S'il vous plait, continuez de venir ! » Le garçon tente de réprimer les sanglots qui l'étouffent. Severus peut voir ses efforts.

Son esprit est vide. Ou alors plein de tout un tas de choses. De choses horribles et de choses magnifiques, Severus ne le sait plus. Il sait simplement que le soleil est parti il y a bien longtemps et qu'il ne revient pas, pas vraiment. Il sait simplement qu'aujourd'hui est un jour nuageux, et qu'il y a une légère brise qui fait se balancer les chaines rouillées, un jour où le parc pour enfant n'est qu'un endroit désolé où vont les solitaires à la recherche de compagnie. Bien ou non, qui diable le sait, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

C'est comme ça, c'est tout, se dit Severus quand il serre le garçon contre sa poitrine, autorisant l'enfant à pleurer sur ses épaules.

C'est comme ça, c'est tout, il se dit quand il murmure ces mots à son enfant à elle, les mots qu'à elle il n'a jamais osé dire : « Je reviendrais toujours pour toi, mon amour. »

C'est comme ça, c'est tout, se répète-t-il alors qu'Harry se laisse aller dans ses bras.

X

THE END

X

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ;) _

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette nouvelle traduction qui moi m'a beaucoup touchée. C'est court en effet, mais l'essentiel est dit je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, une suite a été écrite par l'auteur qui m'a donné l'autorisation également de la traduire et la publier, ce que je ferais dès que possible. _

_Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ;)_


End file.
